Two Moons and a Sun
by Rajaputi
Summary: My first fanfic, yay. Marron meets a friend from long ago, but who is she. And why doesn't he remember her?
1. Prologue, and Chapter 1~ A Mysterious Gi...

Two Moons and a Sun  
  
Disclaimer~ As much as I wish, I didn't create the Sorcerer Hunters. I just wrote a cute fic about them with my own unique Character Raora. So if your going to use her… ASK FIRST!!! Now thanks for your time and I shall shut my mouth…  
  
  
  
Prologue~  
  
Raora glared frostily at the surrounding sorcerers, with a fearless face. In her left hand concealed by the long sleeve of her robe a small marked sheet, it could end this all in seconds. She'd have them down on their knees if they knew. But alas they only did what their boss said. "Lackeys… how annoying…" She muttered to herself, only receiving confused looks from those surrounding her petite form.  
  
  
Chapter 1~ A Mysterious Girl  
Carrot glanced around the busy town square looking for just the right girl. Finally his eyes hit her. She wore a white robe much like his brother Marron's, beyond that though her face was silverfish gray against her black shoulder length hair. Two small cat-like ears emerged from that, and her small white hands and feet matched her attire. Waving behind her was a silver gray cat tail, but what had really caught his attention where her startling emerald eyes.   
  
"Miss!" Carrot shouted above the noise. "Oh MISS!!!" He called again. Finally after he approached her she turned. Her face masked with surprise, though hidden behind that anger vented.  
  
Carrot smiled at her surprised face. "Sorry didn't know I was that handsome. So anyway wanna g…"At this point the was cut off when she froze him. Letting her hand drop form where she had placed the sheet on his forehead she sighed.  
  
"Why did you see me so soon?" She murmured to the statue-like Carrot. But before her sentence was finished a small circle of parsoners was forming around the two. One brave one shouted she was a sorceress, but another pointed out her blank forehead.  
  
Marron having seen his brother near the area where a crowd had formed walked over to look. Hearing the murmurs of a sorceress he dashed through the crowd trying to get a look at what was going on. He stopped at the edge taking in the scene of a frozen Carrot that seemed to have been flirting with the wrong girl. The small sheet of paper lay plain on his forehead.  
  
The petite robed cat-girl stood a silent sentinel, calm and collected in the center. Marron frowned, anger building up within him. Glancing across the circle he saw Tira and Chocolat just about to leap at the girl and tear her apart and near them a somewhat amused looking Gateau.  
  
From the circles center the girl just watched blankly. All those faces, but only four where really there. "Damn…" She thought to herself, "If they tell Big Mama they saw me I'm sure to get it for not coming in to report for so long." she continued. " But I can get out of this, right? I can get out of anything. Anyway Mille's not here to identify me." A small smile crossed her face at these positive thoughts.  
  
Marron lost his temper just as the satisfied smile crossed the girls face. If she was proud of freezing his brother in tie then he'd give her something to think about. Leaping forward, a spell already etched in his mind he unleashed the fiery phoenix. The girls smile faded as she turned to him blinking. Shifting form one foot to the other. She held up a single hand murmuring something, as soon as she finished murmuring a small glow emitted around her. This happened just as the phoenix reached her smashing against the fragile girl.  
  
As the phoenix erupted into wisps against the golden glow around the girl. Tira now leapt forward wire in hand already preparing to twist it around the girls neck. The soon to be captured girl sighed and vanished completely. The moment she disappeared Carrot started talking again as if nothing had happened, and the paper disintegrated, becoming no more than ashes.  
  
"..o on a date?" Carrot said finishing his sentence. Then he glanced around at the crowds surprised faces, "Hey where'd she go?" he asked after seeing the girl was gone. Turning to Marron he held up a hand, "Marron, what happened to that girl." Marron just turned to Carrot just as confused.  
  
"I don't know.. She was just sort of… gone…" Marron muttered while Tira, Chocolat, and a disappointed looking Gateau walked up.  
  
From behind a building, invisible to others. Two emerald eyes watched sadly. "I'm not as bad as I seem…" She murmured. As she turned to leave Marron watched the rift against the background. The only one to have heard those few words whispered, and the only one to have noticed the smear like movement walking away. 


	2. Chapter 2~ Enter Raora

Two Moons, and a Sun  
  
Chapter 2~ Enter Raora  
  
Marron turned back to the others, though watching the direction the girl had gone in out of the corner of his eye. "Apparently the magic she used wasn't meant to kill you Carrot. Otherwise you'd be rampaging about at this moment in time." Marron said matter of factly. They all nodded at his plain logic.  
  
Tira sighed. " But why would a girl, or normal girl just use magic in a busy village like that?" She stops talking for a moment and busies herself whacking Carrot upside the head with the mallet.  
  
"Darling, who was that girl?" Chocolat crooned to Carrot just before Tira hit him.  
  
Carrot just watched them blankly, "I dunno, I was about to uh…talking with her…" He stammers not wanting to be whipped as usual.  
  
Tira then glanced around noticing that Marron isn't there anymore. "Hey umm where'd Marron go?" She asked and everyone just glanced around oddly.  
  
*** Meanwhile ***  
  
Marron walked quietly behind the rift that was the concealed girl. He'd followed her soon after noticing her moving away. Figuring it could only be the girl he had followed, having more than a few questions to ask her.  
  
After stopping for a moment and seating herself on a low hanging branch the girl faded back into view. Her small face etched with exhaustion. Marron stopped for a moment still bothered by the girl always somehow looking clam and on top of things. Even when she seems to be at the wrong end. Though pushing this aside so to only see her as a potential enemy he walked up faltering for a moment when she looked surprised at him.  
  
"I should have known I'd be noticed. Does anything ever get by you? So anyway now that I'm stuck here I suppose you have a few questions to ask me before I become another left behind in the wake dead?" The girl asked her gaze suddenly turning to the ground. Marron only watched the odd girl confused. How had she known his name, and why, why was she presuming she'd end up dead?  
  
"How do you know my name?" He asked finally after collecting himself from the moment of scattered thoughts. " And why are you here, why such measures against Carrot?"  
  
A faint hidden smile creased her face. "Because of who I am. I know about you five well… Tira and Chocolat Misu, You and Carrot Glace, and we cannot forget Gateau can we? No of course not. As to why your brother. He just chose a bad moment to notice me. As to why I'm here. That's nothing that matters to you." She said looking up her face blank again.  
  
Marron just watched her. " Fine who are you then? And how does that have to do with you knowing the five of us?" He continued, hoping to get why she was here in a moment.  
  
"Raora, and that's all you'll get I suppose… It's not as if I go around blabbing every secret I have to someone I just met." She said holding her hand to her mouth and giggling as if she'd known him much longer than she imposed. "Anyway your not supposed to meet me yet. This was an accident actually." She murmured turning her gaze up to the trees above.  
  
"Yet?" Marron asked questioningly. He also began to ponder why she often looked away, what was she so ashamed of being caught. That didn't seem the problem. No it must be something else. But what?  
  
While he was thinking about this Carrot's voice called through the forest, calling Marron's name. As Marron turned toward where it had come from a slim smile crossed Raora's face. " We'll meet again Marron." She murmured making Marron turn. But she had already gone leaving the branch an empty seat.  
  
" What the heck to you mean by that." He muttered as Carrot dashed up.  
  
"There you are Marron! Where have you been? We've been all over the place trying to find you." Carrot called cheerfully as always. " So where ya hunting for that babe or something?" Carrot asked elbowing his younger brother mockingly.  
  
Marron glanced at his brother almost laughing at how ironic it was that he was almost right. Then glancing back at where the girl had last been seen. He pondered those last words. Then murmuring he answered his brother. " You might say that…"  
  
Marron continued to watch where she had been for a while unsure of why. She just seemed odd… suddenly existing and knowing all of them. Was it more than a coincidence? Meanwhile Carrot just gaped at his brother. He'd actually chased a girl. This was new…  
  
Meanwhile he couldn't wait to tell the others. This would keep Gateau off Marron for a bit. He was determined to keep that blond away fro his brother. That was for sure. Carrot blinked at his brother. " Well come on, we need to get back… there going to start to wonder where we went off to soon…"Carrot said and Marron turned away with the awkward feeling of being watched.  
  
~Raja~  
So wad'ya think of my first fic, so far...*giggles.* Hmm I'll have chapter three done soon...  
  
In other words... REVIEW... Ok so I don't have much action yet. But the next chapter mm hmm. Are crews gonna meet the umm never mind…. No ruining it right… RIGHT?!?!? *Giggles.* Second chapter done and reviews wanted! 


	3. Chapter 3~ Secrets of the Past

Chapter 3~ Secrets of the Past  
  
Raora watched from a tree never moving, her eyes intent on Marron until they both turned to leave. Her eyes watchful, sad, and mysteriously ever hiding her secret.  
  
Marron and Carrot walked back to the village, soon meeting up with Tira who questioned Marron as well. Though she got about as much out of him as Carrot.  
  
Then Chocolat walked up to them looking serious. " Tira didn't that girl at all remind you of someone?" She asked calmly. " Because she should…she's one of the old Sacher children. Remember her… Rao I believe her name was… I… I thought she was dead like the others." Chocolat continued sadly, old memories still haunting her.  
  
"Raora you mean…" Marron murmured to them. Everyone stopped to stare at. " She said that was her name… But why is she here? And if she's from the village… and a survivor form Torte why have we never seen her before?" Marron asked them confused as ever. For some reason this girl didn't seem a stranger but how and why?  
  
Tira finally broke the silence. "Well I believe it is her, the quiet thing. She never was attached to anyone. But now seeing her here? I don't understand it.." She said covering her face with her hand. Like her sister old memories always plagued her when this came up.  
  
A frown spread on Marron's face. "Ok so she's a refuge, that doesn't help much though." He thought to himself. "Why is everything so hard."  
  
Now that the questioning was over Carrot brought up the matter of Marron chasing a girl. This'll get Gateau to back off…" Carrot mused to himself before starting. "Oh and you'd never imagine it!" Carrot started. " Marron was off chasing that girl from earlier. Hmm Raora or whatever her name was." He started much to Marron's dismay.  
  
Gateau just turned listening to Carrot confused. " Really that's so unlike him…" Gateau replied, looking slightly uncertain. Marron just watched confused, but he figured it was either to show how much Marron was like him, which was quite wrong. Or it had to do with Gateau. Hmm it might get rid of him for a while. Marron thought to himself.  
  
Carrot nodded, " Yep he said it himself. Right, Marron?" Carrot continued. Finally Gateau came to the conclusion it was because the girl had cast a spell on Carrot. He probably found her a threat, an enemy. It didn't matter.  
  
Marron at this point turned away thinking to himself. A plan to find the sorcerer was what they needed. Raora or whatever could wait. "They needed to get rid of the threat first. But what if Raora left by the time they finished. Then he'd never get rid of the feeling that nagged in his mind. He knew her something kept telling him. But form where when?"  
  
"I'll just have everyone spread out and look for clues to the sorcerer alone. That will give me time to find and talk Raora, I'll clear up these thoughts. Then once I can think clearly again we can deal with the sorcerer. They could stop the disappearances then." He thought. This to him validated the need to talk to the girl again. To get a clear mind, they'd find the sorcerer soon enough Marron thought.  
  
*** Meanwhile ***  
  
A smirk crossed the face that watched the Sorcerer Hunters below. "Quite a show he'd seen earlier. They'd all be taken in time. But for now the silent one. Who uses the phoenix shall go." He thought pointing his finger to Marron.  
  
"Come soon though, I'm bored. These parsoners… They're not even worth my time." The face mused. One hand brushed a piece of hair away from the face revealing the triangle on it's forehead.  
  
** Back to our hero's**  
  
Marron nodded as everyone gave a wave and parted off. They where to search for clues to help find the sorcerer. But other plans formed in Marron's mind. He began walking toward the towns edge, the forest beyond she'd lose her veil there. He already knew she was watching. He'd seen the small rift. Why was it only he ever noticed her darting about? Well the fact was he knew she was there. She always seemed to be there watching him.  
  
Raora sighed from a top a roof. "Why the heck did I choose Marron as bait for a power crazed sorcerer?" She thought as she walked along keeping perfect pace. Was it the fact after she'd been missing two and a half weeks, presumed dead, they'd gotten the mission to deal with him. ?But even before that she had a feeling Marron would end up a target. Even if he only passed through the town… So after a week had passed and the nothing. No activity… he'd known she was there. The empty trails, the cries for mercy that ended with some lackey laughing at her. "Magic can call you about at will hmm?" They had mocked her and died. All of them, but it never ended.  
  
But this time it would be different. She'd trailed this group for two weeks having the strange feeling she would be needed. She didn't know why but she had to follow Marron, he could end up dead. That she wouldn't forgive herself for if it happened. Lifting her face to the sun above she whispered a silent prayer and dashed off to catch up with Marron again.  
  
  
~Raja~  
Heya it's me again. Woo hoo chapter three got typed! Anyway again I ask but two things.. Read, then review. Let me know if you like it. Otherwise I'll put up the insane story me and a friend are writing… no I wouldn't actually… not yet… but PLEASE, I would love to know what anyone reading this thinks. I'm writing chapter five right now and chapter four holds it's surprises. But I need to hear what you think first. 


	4. Chapter 4~ Confrontation

Chapter 4~ Confrontation  
  
The thin wry face smiled as the group separated. This would make it easier, he'd bring them to him. One by one. A rough voice called over to those behind him, "He's alone, bring him here." said loudly. A shuffle of feet sounded and then silence. They where gone, this would work well, the Haz Knight was gone, and finally something interesting. Something that might actually enhance his magic. Strongest around again, though soon to be stronger. He'd add another to his list of dead. At least another Sorcerer Hunter.  
  
***Meanwhile***  
  
Marron stepped into the forest. His eyes searching for her small rift. His eyes searching for the small, kind, fragile face in question. The rustle of leaves behind him was expected, he didn't bother to turn and look.  
  
The sorcerers blinked at the never moving Marron, when he finally turned looking at them. His face of expectancy vanished replaced with one of shock seeing them. To late he'd turned, a sleep spell had just been cast. Marron fell to the ground. Two eyes, ever watchful glanced at the faces she'd soon watch die, but the bait was taken and she had no choice but to follow her plan now. No matter how much she hated it.  
  
The sorcerer's giddy from such and easy capture picked up the young mage. Marron sleeping soundly would serve their masters purpose. And so they headed back to their supposed reward. Unknowing their doom followed behind in the form their master feared most.  
  
Raora nearly laughed at the stupid sorcerers chatting amongst themselves. A feast for their deaths... how fitting a reward. She walked her eyes hatefully at the sorcerers. She'd stopped so many groups and even been ambushed by one. But they where all dead now. Idiots was all she could say for them, thankfully she was able to let it out. Her silence spell hid it of course.  
  
"He should never come out her. I was right when I assumed if they came here looking Marron would be the first target. But why was he heading for the woods?" She thought. " I didn't really need to follow their group around for two weeks though, but it was nice, quiet, peaceful.. those two weeks where her vacation."  
  
She glanced around her leaving her thoughts for a while. She wandered forward to one of the slower sorcerer's. " Back into town hmm? Wonderful, so who is it?" Of course she got no response as she slid back to just following them. " Anyway you don't need to wander around aimlessly anymore. Just take me there your not going to lose me in this crowd. I promise you." She called at them giggling.  
  
Raora smiled as a panel opened up revealing a long tunnel. " My your careful sorcerer, my guess is we'll be walking a while." She said quickly following the sorcerers so not to be left outside after it closed. She couldn't and wouldn't let anything go wrong. It wasn't her life she needed to worry about it was Marron's. If something where to happen... she'd never let up on herself. Even after death she'd hate herself.  
  
Following them in the tunnel her light robe flutter behind her heel, eerily no sound came from her feet. She watched the sorcerers, but mostly Marron stirring lightly. The sorcerer alerted the others and the group hurried along at a higher pace. "Finally..."Raora thought.  
  
Traveling for a few more minutes the path slid open to reveal an elaborate dining room. Raora cursed. She'd been here before... why hadn't she seen it then? It was so obvious... She sighed ok so I deal with him and get yourself out of here... Marron to of course.  
  
Above the master of the house chuckled hearing the panel slide back into place. "Finally my legacy may continue to grow." He murmured a sly smile on his face. " You've come to meet your death."  
  
Marron shook his head blinking. He'd just woken up where was he? A glance around promised he wasn't at the forest edge anymore. No this looked wrong. His eyes finally adjusting completely showed there was one other form in the room. But wait.. there was the rift. Raora was here? But did that mean... she was one of this sorcerer's lackeys to? He felt disappointed at this thought, he'd trusted her. Actually believed her, but she was mysterious and silent. She'd hid it all?  
  
The shadow of the man moved for the window form where it had stood. "Hello, nice day isn't it. Fitting one to die on, I'm sure." The voice said quiet and foreboding. Marron stood his hands latched to the wall behind him. Great, so the guy was talking to him for sure, this couldn't end well at all. But why hadn't he mentioned Raora. He had to know she was there right?  
  
The man shifted turning toward Marron. The triangle, upside down, lay in plain sight. "Sad really, you shouldn't have bothered me. Of course that doesn't matter anymore, you'll die first. Then one by one all of your friends. But you'll never tell them, warn them. You have no future. All ends today for you." As the sorcerer finished talking a thin mist appeared along the rooms floor. Marron just watched feeling useless with his hands tied.  
  
He battled with he disappointment of trusting Roara, as the sorcerer started again. "Gloating was that all he did. This was his way of torturing the people before killing them I suppose." Marron thought. As he watched the sorcerer before him he missed the movement of the now visible Raora. Barely showing from under her two long sleeves small gloves with a half sun like symbol on them could be seen.  
  
Marron was about to glare at her and murmur how foolish he was to ever trust her when the man glanced up seeing her. "YOU!" He shrieked angrily. His hands whipped up and pointed at Raora and Marron.  
  
As his hands pointed a sudden wind whipped tearing at Raora and Marron. Neither felt it, instead the faint golden glow much like Marron's eyes surrounded the two. Raora wore a whimsical smile. "Thought I'd left... given up? Never... I just needed to find you, now I have..." She said holding up one of her small hands. "Now... it's time for you to... die..." She called as darkness engulfed the room. A flash of light. No I fiery glow. The sound of winds hitting something. A scream of anguished pain, another screech this off non-human origin. A large roaring sound, then light again. There was Raora standing still, the glow that had once surrounded her was gone. She looked ready to collapse next tot he sorcerer's corpse.  
  
Raja~  
Oh I'm back! *Huddles with little pencil stuck behind her ear and a smile on her face.* Hiya again tis me! But who else would it be right? Anyway chapter four is done, chapter five is next. Yippee this is turning out decent... and it's actually got an ending planned.. well sorta....Oh and as always…. Review please. 


	5. Chapter 5~ Answered Questions

Chapter Five~ Answered Questions  
  
Raora blinked her ears still ringing from the winds that moments before had been tearng at her, but everything was ok. She'd won, the corpse before her said that plainly. She was finally done, a smile creased her lips as she swayed lightly falling in to a heap on the ground. On the floor her eyes closed for a short well deserve rest.  
  
Marron watched her fall, glancing about the room, confused at what was going on. He looked back at the rope binding his arms to the wall, and for a way to loosen it. But most of his thoughts wondered how he could have walked in to such a trap, and been caught off guard so easily.  
  
The sound of anguished screams errupted from nearby along with a roar. "Great their here, maybe a moment late though." He murmured watching the door, still trying to get loose from the wall. "They probably heard the noise and came running."  
  
As he finished his sentence Carrot came dashing in, he stopped halfway throught he door utterly confused. He turned to Marron. " Marron if you didn't blast half of the house off with a pheonix then who did? And what's going on?" Behind Carrot three other itnent faces peered in.  
  
Marron watched them file in. "Pheonix.. so that was it..." He murmured to himself. "As to what's going on well I believe she knows.*He says nodding toward Raora. "I think she's the one who summoned the pheonix."  
  
Carrot after a quick glance walked over to untie his borhter while pointing out the obvious.* That's the girl from earlier you know." Tira and Chocolat in their battle outfits stood for a moment looking at the two heaps on the floor. Tira after a few moments walked to check and see if either is still alive.  
  
*Later*  
  
Raora's eyes fluttered open. She glanced around the full room without moving her head. This room was different than that of the mansion. So where was she? She stopped thinking to listen to the three non-stop voices chatting.  
  
"Darling come on! "Chocolat said her arms latched around one of Carrot's.  
  
"Get offa my arm!" Carrot protested trying to shake her off.  
  
"Carrot stop that!" Tira screeched at Carrot, as if it did any good.(Wow the author is trying to be funny... *listens to crickets.* Ok so it's not funny...)  
  
Raora continued looking around the only her eyes moving. Gateau as usual trying to impress Marron, whome didn't seem to notice. Instead he was watching her. "He has questions, so here comes the session where everyone asks me questions. Well most likely at least. Ok well I guess I was going to have to explain who I was sometime right?" She thought, as she sat up everyone turning to look at her.  
  
Carrot blinked forming a question in his mind that was delayed from being said, while Gateau stopped and looked blankely at the small girl. Marron just looked relieved she wasn't dead. "This girl Raora. He'd just met her and she'd gotten hurt protecting him? But why? None the less there she sits her shoulder badaged where something hit her, and the white robe she wore stained red.  
  
As she continued glancing around the room waiting their eyes met. Moment stoped an old memory he'd long forgotten trying to surface. She suddenly turned her gaze down to looking at her hands in her lap. One laying limply with a tinge of red in it's usually snowy color.  
  
As Marron fought to work out what the memory was Carrot stood up. "Good your awake, anyway I never got to finish talking to you earlier today." He said gleefully with Tira and Chocolat about to pound him. Raora only laughed. "Here she was waking up a bloody mess and he was going to flirt with her. Not that it mattered, she'd never really achknowledged Carrot before. As far as she was concerned Tira and Chocolat could have him. Her eyes had always only danced for the younger Glace. It had always been that way since they'd met. The day before she left... Only a child, but she had always hated that Torte.. .something about him bothered her. In the end she'd found that she could only leave, soon afterwards he'd gone mad.  
  
Carrot smirked. "So anyway Raora wanna go on a date? "He continued expecting her to say yes instead of what came. She didn't even look at him only watched her hands as if waiting for something. Finally she looked up at Marron her eyes sad as if he'd done something.  
  
Marron just sat silent fighting with himself trying to remeber what it was that had hidden itself. Finally it gave in and he remembered what it was he saw in her eyes. The girl he once knew had gone away that day. She was the only other person around who used Eastern Magic. Though she was always the really different one, she'd been able to use her magic long before anyone else. Not long after they met she'd left, though before saying good by she'd watched over him like he was her little brother. Standing up against the bullies which always turned on her, but sometimes they never even left a bruise on either of them. From what he saw letting people protect you meant they got hurt, and that was still true. Always true. But why was she here now? And if she was ok for all that time why hadn't she said anything? Why had she left so long ago?  
  
Of course only Marron ever met Raora, the others as far as he knew at the time didn't know she was alive. But she'd always tried to watch over them all, she'd acted like an adult.. well kinda. But then one day she walked up solemn and uphappy... She'd said a short goodbye, and then he hadn't seen her since. But now she was back... it didn't make sense. Sure the questions of why she had known them, and why he couldn't get that nagging feeling about needing to ask her something out of his head in town, but all those quesitons where replaced with new ones.  
  
The main one was why hadn't he remembered her name? He should have remembered her the moment it was said. Thoughts raced through his mind questions without answers. Suddenly his concentration was broken by her speaking. "Dont' ask yourself quesitons you can't answer. Not when I might be able to answer them." Raora said quietly.  
  
Everyone just looked at them baffled. Finally Marron murmured the question that could answer it all. "Why?"  
  
~Raja~  
YES I LIVE AGAIN!!!!!!! MWHAHAHAHAHAHA*Gack cough hack weez* Boy I sound like a regular villian.. Anyway chapter five is finally typed up... sorry that took so long, school. X_X But Raja's ok now.. She just needs to have more time right right right????? Anyway Where finally getting soemwhere hmmhmmm? And the baddy is dead right? Or is he oooo who said he was dead.. Bet'cha can't wait to hear what happens next. See I am evil!  
PS~ I still lvoe hearing what'cha think. and again sorry for the delay. 


	6. Chapter 6~ A Plan?

Chapter 6 ~ A plan?  
  
Raora frowned wondering where to begin. Finally she she started, why she was there. "Because I was sent by Mama to catch the sorcerer, but he wouldn't be found... his operation was set up well. But that's not why I showed myself. I didn't want you ending up hurt. Bakc then when I left I know everyone who had bullied me would turn to you. It really wasn't fair and..." She murmured quietly. She hated thinking of that time except the fact she met Marron. She always being as quiet and calm as Marron had been an easy target. She didn't even have someone to stand up for her. To make matters worse ears and a tail, they had just loved it.  
  
She sighed. "I knew they'd pick on you, I was used to them tomenting me but..." She stopped shaking her head lightly.. "Something told me I'd never belong, I hated Sacher in the first pace, was different from everybody else, and I only had one person I talked to." At this point she looked up, her delicate features mared with signs earlier battle. "You... so I left one night... as I drew farther away I ran into Big Mama, I flatly refused to turn back. I didn't really have much to go back to... So I grew up with Daughter, at the Stella Church. I guess it made sense, Big Mama took in the outcast." She laughed falsely. "Life was almost better."  
  
"Is that where've you've been allthis time?" Marron asked amazed that she had been there for so long and he'd never noticed.  
  
"No, about the same time you started fighting sorcerers I did. I'd ask when you would be around but no one ever knew. As I noticed I'd always be given any available job at the time. I never had a chance to rest." Raora answered.  
  
"It was almost like the more I was way the better. Currently Mama has no idea I'm still around. I haven't said anything for so long..."She says and stops to think. "Hmm it doesn't really matter. What bothers me most is why did she keep me so busy, and away from everyone just to have you guys the one group I know be put on the same mission as me?"  
  
The group just looked blankely at her. "Exactly my point." Raora continued.  
  
"Ok, so we have you two knowing each other from long ago, and Raora having been to busy to meet anyone for a long time. Then suddenly as if it was planned we end up on the job. Yeah sounds odd..." Tira said logically. Everyone exchanged glance.  
  
"Too planned..." Carrot added.  
  
"..." Raora gave Carrot a well duh look. "Anyway, I'm figuring I'll be set in as a full time in the group now. So act all surprised if Mama says that." They all nod slightly.  
  
~Raja~  
Yes I know it's let down.. I had to redo it because the sequel to this one required it so. Eh heh... you'll like the next part.. it's longer and well ummm umm... ok I dun know. Anyway I'll try and get some of it posted soon... it's over 30 pages long already.. -.-;;  
  
The Sequel will be called "Black and White". I hope the first chapter sometime this week. 


End file.
